The invention relates to a remote-control system for a missile.
Electrical radio-frequency equipment in aircraft usually comprise, among others, radar for locating targets present in the flight direction, and jamming transmitters for disturbing an adversary's position-finding installations or radio communications. With a missile launched from the aircraft in the direction of a target detected by the radar, the necessity arises in addition, at least for homing by means of target locating devices carried by the missile, to supply the missile through radio communication with trajectory instructions which are computed in the aircraft by a predictor from the radar data.